


Last Petal on My Glass

by ashAksara



Series: Birthday Ficlet(s) [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di antara guguran kelopak Sakura memucat, Kusanagi Izumo mendenting gelasnya seorang diri. Di antara kenangan. Di antara cerita. Di tengah-tengah dua bayang masa lalu yang turut menggaris senyum serta membisik ucapan selamat, meski jurang ruang dan waktu terlanjur memisahkan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Petal on My Glass

**Author's Note:**

> April 10th, happy birthday to our handsome bartender Kusanagi Izumo~!!  
> Maaf kali ini author bikin birthday ficlet-nya galau banget.... Terlepas dari segala kegalauan author dan fanfiksi ini, semoga bartender kita tersayang ini semakin banyak perannya di Season 2, tetap sabar dan tabah menghadapi berisiknya anak-anak HOMRA, dan tetap tabah menghadapi pasta kacang dari letnan klan tetangga.
> 
> Fanfiksi kali ini juga disertai dengan lirik lagu yang berjudul 'See You Again' oleh Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth.

##### 

_'Isapan nikotin yang turun ke paru-parunya, seakan Izumo kembali mengunci kedua hantunya di dalam kotak kenangannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di sudut ingatannya.'_

  


  


  


_It's been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

  


Seringkali, kotak kenangan di sudut ingatannya itu terlupakan. Teronggok manis tanpa tertutup debu-debu arus waktu yang tidak pernah menunggunya selesai berduka. Tertata rapi di antara gulungan film dan sorot kamera, sementara kunci kotak itu sendiri seringkali tak ia acuhkan keberadaannya; entah berakhir tersemat di sudut jemari ketika tangannya refleks bergerak untuk membuka kotak tersebut atau mendenting jatuh di antara sapa ramah, wangi _liquor_ , gelak tawa, teriak panik, dan debam kursi.

Meski kali ini… hanya untuk satu hari ini saja, di bawah guguran kelopak Sakura yang memucat ditiup angin penghantar musim semi, Kusanagi Izumo memutuskan untuk membuka kotak kenangannya. Menyembunyikan batang-batang rokoknya di saku belakang celana jinsnya. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon Sakura yang menua. Kepalanya tengadah, mata terpancang pada salah satu cabang dahan yang sudah ada di sana bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan satu imaji menjelma. Sosok bersurai merah dalam balutan seragam sekolah—kardigan merah tua dan celana panjang kotak-kotak—yang berantakan, tertidur lelap di atas dahan tersebut.

Senyum simpul di bibirnya. Ada perih melintas di benak. Ada panas merayap di sudut mata. Walau rasa itu hilang bersamaan dengan sapuan angin menepuk pundaknya. Membisik alunan lembut menenangkan hingga ke sukmanya.

“Sudah lama ya, Mikoto?”

  


_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

  


Imaji itu tidak bergerak. Bayangan masa lalunya itu bergeming di tempat. Namun gerak dada naik-turun hantu di atas dahan pohon Sakura itu mengganggunya, seolah memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sosok yang sama tidak lagi mampu menghirup dan menghembuskan napas di udara. Ironi.

Izumo tetap tidak beranjak. Sesungguhnya, ia menikmati segala proyeksi masa lalu yang hadir untuknya malam itu.

  


_Damn who knew all the planes we flew_  
_Good things we've been through_

  


> _“Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Suoh Mikoto, biang onar satu sekolah ini? Salam kenal, aku Kusanagi Izumo. Mohon bantuannya karena para guru memintaku untuk membantumu memperbaiki sikapmu agar kau tidak terancam hukuman skors lagi.”_
> 
> _“Hng. Sama-sama. Mohon bantuannya, Kusanagi.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Kau tidak bosan mencari keributan di mana-mana, Mikoto?”_
> 
> _“Keributan itu yang selalu mendatangiku.”_
> 
> _“Aah~ benar juga. Penidur kelas kakap dan tukang cabut pelajaran sepertimu mana suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain.”_
> 
> _“Hmph. Kubilang juga apa.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan terpilih menjadi salah satu raja di kota ini.”_
> 
> _“… menurutmu?”_
> 
> _“Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Mikoto?”_
> 
> _“… aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah bagimu, Kusanagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi—”_
> 
> _“—dan membiarkanmu sendirian, di jalanan, dengan kekuatan yang tidak stabil itu, lalu membahayakan nyawa banyak orang, begitu? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu.”_
> 
> _“Kusanagi….”_
> 
> _“Kau temanku, Mikoto. Aku peduli padamu. Karena itu, bakar tandamu di tubuhku. Jadikan aku anak buahmu, tangan kananmu… agar aku bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menjagamu.”_
> 
> _“… kau tidak perlu kekuatan ini.”_
> 
> _“Tidak. Aku memerlukannya, Mikoto. Aku memerlukannya untuk menjadi penjagamu. Tapi aku tidak memerlukannya untuk menjadi temanmu.”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Kusanagi. Maaf… aku selalu saja merepotkanmu.”_
> 
> _“Kau tahu, Mikoto? Kau adalah raja terbaik yang pernah kami miliki—_ aku _miliki. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengharap orang lain lagi.”_

  


_That I'll be standing right here_  
_Talking to you about another path_  
_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

  


_“Kusanagi-_ san _!”_

Hantunya yang kali ini menggamit lengannya di sampingnya. Binar wajah polos dan seringai tawa secerah matahari pagi. Surai-surai sewarna manis madu dan manik cokelat sehangat senja. Izumo nyaris melupakan caranya bernapas.

“Totsuka….”

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, melepaskan genggaman dari Izumo, kemudian berlari-lari kecil sembari merentangkan tangan—persis seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun—di antara tarian kelopak Sakura yang seakan turun dari langit. Indera pendengaran Izumo masih mendengar suara itu, celoteh tawa itu, namanya yang diucap dalam genang nada merajuk, bahkan hingga kata-kata terakhir yang dibisik imaji itu di antara penggal napas putus-putus. Izumo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

  


_But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
_Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture_

  


> _“Kau benar-benar bocah serampangan, kau tahu itu?”_
> 
> _“Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. King adalah King, suatu saat ia akan menjadi raja untuk kita!”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Totsuka, jangan main-main dengan kompor—”_
> 
> _**—bum!!** _
> 
> _“Ahahahahaa, jangan khawatir, Kusanagi-san! Anggap saja aku sedang melatih indera keenamku untuk mematikan api jika suatu saat aku benar-benar akan menjadi anak buah King.”_
> 
> _“… tapi tidak dengan menyodorkan tanganmu di atas kompor seperti itu, Bodoh!”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“King benar-benar menjadi Raja Merah sekarang. Dan mulai saat ini, pasti akan begitu banyak orang yang ingin mengikutinya, berjalan di belakangnya, dilindungi dan juga melindunginya.”_
> 
> _“Kalau begitu kuserahkan kau untuk mengurusi anggota yang baru masuk. Dan satu hal, Totsuka, didik mereka agar mereka tidak merusak properti barku!”_
> 
> _“Siap, Kusanagi-_ san _~!”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Tenang… saja…. Semua akan… baik-baik saja….”_
> 
> _“….”_
> 
> _“Maafkan… aku….”_

  


_Those were the days hard work forever pays_  
_Now I see you in a better place_

  


_“Kusanagi.”_

Izumo berpaling. Hantu di dahan pohonnya menoleh, menampakkan sepasang _amber_ yang rasanya telah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya. Terlalu lama, yang hanya untuk dikenang dan tidak akan lagi ditemukannya di ruang dan waktunya kali ini.

“Mikoto.”

_“Maaf karena kami telah membebanimu dengan semua ini.”_

  


_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

  


Sebentuk senyum yang lain. Yang kali ini, Izumo tidak sanggup mengubur getir dan pahit di pangkal lidahnya.

“Permintaan maafmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu, Mikoto.”

Hantunya itu tersenyum. Lengkung damai yang membasuh segala rasa perih di dadanya. Menyejukkannya. Izumo tertawa.

  


_When that line had to be drawn_  
_And that line is what we reach_  
_So remember me when I'm gone_

  


“Lebih baik seperti ini, Mikoto. Kau dan Totsuka… kau tidak perlu menanggung sakit itu lebih lama lagi. Dan Totsuka… Totsuka pantas mendapatkan tempat yang lebih layak dari ini.”

 _“Kusanagi-_ san _, kuharap kau tidak menyusul kami terlalu cepat.”_

“Tentu saja tidak, Totsuka. Masih ada tanggung jawab yang harus aku kerjakan. HOMRA, terutama Anna….”

Izumo menarik napas. Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Sedikit menggigilkannya. Panas di matanya yang terpejam nyaris menitik dan meleleh. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, pada dua imaji di hadapannya, hantu di atas dahan pohon Sakura dan hantu yang berdiri di bawah dahan yang sama, Izumo tahu tidak ada lagi yang perlu disesali. Bahkan tidak perlu lagi ia mengiba pada sang waktu untuk menunggunya kembali berdiri dan berlari menapaki jalannya.

“Aku akan menjaga Anna dan HOMRA. Karena itu, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.”

  


_So let the light guide your way hold every memory_  
_As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_

  


_“Aku menunggu cerita-ceritamu nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi kalau begitu, Kusanagi-_ san _! Oh ya, dan selamat ulang tahun!”_

_“Selamat ulang tahun, dan jaga dirimu, Kusanagi. Sampai nanti.”_

Satu anggukan. Serbuan angin yang merontokkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura sekali sapuan. Dan ketika Izumo berpaling, sosok itu tidak lagi ada di hadapannya. Kini tinggal dirinya seorang diri, di bawah pohon Sakura menua yang mulai meranggaskan bunga-bunga cantik itu. Meski ada jejak tertinggal. Tawa sehangat mentari pagi di sudut daun telinganya dan wangi tembakau terbakar bersemilir di indera penciumannya.

Merogoh satu batang rokok dari saku celananya, Izumo menjentikkan jarinya. Percik-percik api menari, menyulut ujung batang rokoknya. Isapan nikotin yang turun ke paru-parunya, seakan Izumo kembali mengunci kedua hantunya di dalam kotak kenangannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di sudut ingatannya.

Izumo menghembus asapnya. Bersamaan dengan nostalgianya yang tersisa.

“Ya. Terima kasih, dan sampai bertemu lagi, Mikoto, Totsuka. Selamat beristirahat.”

  


_It's been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

  


______________________________________________________________

  


“Kusanagi? Di sini kau rupanya.”

“ _Arararara_ , Seri- _chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sendirian? Ini sudah malam, tidak baik wanita cantik sepertimu berdiam diri di gerbang sekolahan seperti ini.”

“Menurutmu, apa lagi yang sedang kulakukan di sini selain menunggumu?”

“… menungguku? Untuk apa—”

“—selamat ulang tahun, Kusanagi Izumo. Maaf karena kelancanganku mencari informasi tentang keberadaanmu pada Raja Merah, tetapi aku merasa tidak adil jika harus menunggu sampai besok hanya untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun bagimu.”

“ _Arara_ …. Aku tersanjung sekali, Seri- _chan_ , sungguh…. Terima kasih banyak, _Mademoiselle_ -ku yang rupawan. Aku akan membukanya sesampainya di apartemenku nanti. Sekarang, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah rela menungguku?”

“Sama-sama, Kusanagi. Kuterima tawaranmu, kalau begitu.”

“….”

“… Kusanagi….”

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih karena kau masih tetap bertahan di sini.”

“… terima kasih pula karena telah merantaiku di sini untuk tetap bertahan, Seri- _chan_.”


End file.
